The Power of One
by LatiasDaSmexxxy
Summary: Gary and Isabelle are transformed into Pokemon because of Ash's experament... Not even gonna try at the summary


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon or any of it's characters, but I do own Isabelle

--

"Are you sure this is safe Ash?"

"Totally and if not, I'll eat my hat."

"What is it supposed to do?"

"It's supposed to allow you to understand what Pokemon are thinking."

"But I am a Pokemon already."

"That's why I made a separate kind for you."

Ash, the Professor in training has just finished a potion that would be able for humans to understand Pokemon talk. He handed Isabelle and Gary a flask of the red liquid. And they both took a swig.

"Don't feel anything."

Then, as if on cue, the two teenagers were warped to the forest where a mysterious transformation was taking place.

--

When they were able to open their eyes, they took one look at each other and screamed.

"Isabelle, you're a d-d-d-ditto."

"Your no better off, you're an arcanine."

"When we get back I'm so gonna kill Ash."

"If we ever get back. He suppressed my ability to turn back into human and turned you into a pokemon. So if he decides to work his genius again we could be worse off."

"True. But now what are we supposed to do."

"Find somewhere to stay."

Isabelle suggested as a drop of rain fell onto her head.

Meanwhile at the lab.

--

Ash was searching around frantically for his friends. When he finally gave up and decided that something to horrible to describe happened to them he remembered his promise.

"May, get me my hat… and some butter."

At the forest

--

"I think this is a good place."

Isabelle pointed to an abandoned ursaring cave. It was very big and spacious on the up side, but on the down side it smelled moldy and the roof leaked. Plus the ground was caked mud.

"Well lets get to work."

Isabelle said heartily as she quickly transformed into a houndoom and picked logs with her horns and formed a small "Speed bump" in the entrance. So if anyone or anything came in to steal food they would hear them trip over the log.

"Now to fix that leak. Hey aren't you going to help?"

"You seem to be fine by your self."

Isabelle butts Gary with your horns and tells him to find good, strong rocks as she kicks him out of the cave.

"Now for the floor."

15 minutes later

--

Isabelle finishes laying down the wood plank that she made form cutting down trees with her horns. She then used a light screen to stick the planks together and used sweet scent to freshen up the air. Basically she made hardwood flooring

When Gary comes back he is dragging a large rock in a fishing net he found lying astray on the shore.

Isabelle then turns into Espeon and uses Psychic to lift the rock and place it on the leaky spot.

When the two pokemon walk into the cave they saw a deep cave with wood flooring. They smelled perfume and there was a… jar of electricity and a radio??

"Yea about that."

Isabelle jabbed the plug into the top of the electric jar and "I'm blue" started blasting out of the speakers.

"Aren't I just so smart?"

Gary then heard his stomach rumble.

"He he, you're the expert, how do we get food."

The rain had long stopped and there was a Pal Park where trainers would hang out with their pokemon near by.

"Watch and learn."

Isabelle taunted while leading him to the park and telling him to stay there.

She then turned into a vulpix, (a really sexy one at that to Gary) and strutted over to a trainer and his ninetails.

"Well hey there little girl, are you lost, you certainly don't look wild being the pretty girl you are."

"Nope, I'm just looking for food."

But all the trainer heard was "Vuplix Vul." And a shake of her head.

He picked Isabelle up and sits her beside him as he pulls out some fire type pokechow.

He fills the bowl and sets it down beside his ninetails.

"Amazing."

"What?"

"It's not every day I see a wild Pokemon almost more elegant than me."

"Thanks, but I'd better be going now."

"Oh so soon, why don't you come with us."

"I don't like pokeballs."

"So you can travel with Theo outside just like me."

"Naw, I enjoy my peace in the forest. But I do visit hear often."

Isabelle's conversation was interrupted by a package of food being placed in front of her.

"Here you go girl, you can take this for tomorrow."

You are about to pick up the bag when you see Gary race out of the bushes, about to "attempt." The same technique that won you food. Instead, people screamed and ran, including ninetails and Theo.

"What was that for?"

"I was hungry."

"Your stomach always wins over your dignity now doesn't it."

Isabelle replied hotly as she tossed him the sack of food and trotted back to the cave to start making beds.


End file.
